Her Nightingale
by Zing2.0
Summary: "Listen to me please. Look Jade the way you sung my song…it was even better than me. For the first time I realized how many notes I got wrong. But you, you sing it perfectly. It's like you sing with your soul. Like a nightingale" Tori puts her hand on Jade's shoulder...


**_I know I said I won't be writing another story until I finished my other one, but I seriously couldn't get this out of my head. So I decided to post it. This is really really different from Spider girl and the characters have nothing to do with the show in this story. Anyhow I hope you like it :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I don't own Victorious._**

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentlemen it is an honor for me to introduce you to the superstar and heart throb of America…_" the crowd cheers heavily as the announcer speaks. Everyone eagerly waiting for the singer to start the concert.

Behind the stage is a different story. The organizer; Paul is going frantic, who could really blame him? This was the 4th time the announcer had called out her name but the singer was no where to be seen.

"Sir if you could just give me a chance. I'm Andre, a struggling musician" A boy tries to follow Paul as he walks "I will perform better than her…all I need is one chance and I swear I won't let you down. I have all the things ready. Just get me and my band on the stage sir." This was the last thing Paul needed at the moment; another one of those 'struggling' musicians who somehow found their way to the back stage and beg to give them a chance.

"Listen kid. I don't know how the hell you found your way to me, but it would be better if you just go away from here before I call the security"

"But Sir please just one chance, I've been trying for five years" Andre begs.

"You know what? Try another five years for all I care asshole" he strides away but Andre doesn't stop him this time. Anger is clear on the boys face as he makes his way out. Meeting his band buddies in the crowd.

"The organizer won't give us a chance just because of that stupid bitch. Don't know what the fuck they see in her" Andre says "So we'll do this our way"

Andre takes out 6 large cans of beers and hands it to them, one of them, the girl. Trina raises her eyebrows "Are you sure you want to do this? What if we attract attention?"

"That's the whole point you moron, now lets get the plan in motion. Follow me" He smirks the whole way as he pushes into the crowd to the front for a better aim.

* * *

"Can you kindly tell me when will she be arriving, the people won't wait here all day you know" Paul asks Robbie "I don't know what the fuck will happen if that spoiled little twat doesn't show up…the whole money I spent on this concert will go to waste"

"Just be patient, I'll go check on why it's taking so long" Robbie sighs and goes to find her in the trailer.

Robbie can't see anything as he enters. The lights are switched off, the only light which shines is the from a dim lamp inches away from the singers face. And for her manager's horror; who's holding a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Will you stop drinking and come already?" Robbie tries to take the bottle from her right hand, but couldn't so take's her other hand and drags her out.

"Stop with all the pushing, I can walk on my own you know" she says as she almost trips because of Robbie's pushing.

"Yeah sure you can. But right now, we're really getting late" Robbie says as he finally gets the drunken girl on stage, takes the bottle from her and looks at her one last time "Please don't screw it up and if anyone says anything…just please control you anger. Good luck Tor"

Victoria Vega aka V2

Superstar, singer and songwriter. Life had given her everything which it had to offer. Fame, money, love, respect. At only 23 years, the girl had reached higher than anyone of her age. In terms of her singing and lyrics. She was the best, topping music charts with her 2 hit albums.

But every high has its low and for Tori Vega it was the time when she became a habitual drinker.

It feels nice to hear the chants coming from the crowd, although it's not nearly as much as it was before; it pumps her up as she slowly walks towards the center and moves her lips near the mike.

_I need you right here, by my side  
you're everything I'm not in my life.  
We're indestructible, we are untouchable  
Nothing can take us down tonight  
you are so beautiful, it should be criminal  
that you could be mine._

With the crowd going wild, for a second Tori forgets all what she has become over the years and starts performing just like she used to; her highest point. Standing in the MetLife stadium New York, over 75000 people cheering for her. Even though now this might not even be a quarter of what they were, she still tries to sing with all her heart.

_And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die_

Just as Andre wanted her too, Tori makes her way singing to the edge of the stage "She's drunk, the bitch is drunk" he laughs and throws an open can of beer on Tori. The singer controls herself just like Robbie told her too and keeps on performing.

_No matter what, I got your back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter-_

He throws another one, this time hits right in the face and soaks Tori's clothes "That does it" she drops her guitar right there and launches herself in the crowd and pulls on Andre's shirt. People start screaming and making video's as Tori starts punching Andre and surprisingly he doesn't stop her.

Acting like a victim

"Someone please tell her to stop" he fake cries as the security guards pull Tori away.

"Keep your dirty hands off of me you jerks" Tori tries to fight them off, she forgets about the other thousands of people watching this whole thing live. So in order to not create a scene they take her back stage and then put her down in front of a worried Robbie.

"What kind of security is this?" she says as she straightens her jacket.

"You were creating a scene Tori"

"Yeah whatever. I'm leaving" the singer covers her head with the hood of the jacket. She runs off to the parking lot with a bottle of Jack in her hand and takes the shades of some dude on the way who gives it to her in a heart beat upon seeing who she is.

Just as she is about to open the car door, Robbie yanks her hand "Where the hell do you think your going, this is not New York. You don't even know the place"

"I don't care, I just can't stand the noise" Tori take's a swig of the drink in hand "I just want to be alone in peace, and I can't stand the crowd right now"

"Look Tori, you don't get a choice. No offense but ever since you started drinking; no one wants to sign contracts with you anymore, no one's gonna tolerate it. Your lucky that you were such a hit because now you sing song's from your old albums because you don't have a new one. This is the reason why we have to do concerts in small cities now. Where these types of incidents are pretty common" he says in harsh tone "You don't take you job seriously anymore but I do take mine. And sadly right now, it's my job to cover up your drunken ass in front of everyone" Tori shrugs at Robbie's sudden outburst.

"Okay so go do your job and I'm gonna head off, have to find a bar" she gets in the car and drives off.

* * *

Tori doesn't know where she's going. As the quantity of the alcohol decreases, the speed of the car increases.

At one point it's almost as if everything blurs and all the singer can see behind the shades is darkness. But she still doesn't stop. Until a raven haired girl, probably the same age as her comes from the middle of nowhere. Tori would probably have not seen her is her skin wasn't so white in contrast to her black outfit.

Upon seeing the girl; Tori suddenly turns the steering wheel for a right, only to collide with a small bushy tree. Her head hits the steering wheel and she snaps out from her haze. She gets off the car to see if the girl is okay.

Tori finds her picking up her rations from the ground and putting it back in the grocery bag "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"What do you think asshole? You almost hit me and I dropped my grocery bag, my stuff is all over the god damn road and who in the fuck wears sunglasses in the dark?" she looks up at the singer who just stands there not knowing what to do "Well don't just stand there! Help me pick up rest of my tomatoes"

Tori looks at her, clearly the girl doesn't know who she is or even if she does, she doesn't recognize her with the hood and the glasses. The singer keeps it that way "O okay"

As Tori drops to her knees to pick them up, the girl stops her "I'm picking these up; you go pick the rest of them which are underneath your car. Most of them must have been squashed" she says through gritted teeth. The girl sees Tori hesitate as she reaches the vehicle again "People like you, who drink and drive should be treated like this. Now get your ass down on the ground and get my tomatoes out"

"Okay, okay" Tori rolls her eyes "bossy"

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing…just noticed how very polite you are"

"Whatever, just get down already!"

Tori squats to see underneath the vehicle. It takes a little effort but she gets most of them out and hands it to the raven haired girl "Listen I don't have money on me right now, so if you just give me your number or an address. I promise I will get you the money by tomorrow morning"

"Do you think I'm going to give my number to a creepy stranger like you?" she narrows her eyes at Tori "I'm not that type of a girl"

"I didn't say you were" the singer says "Wait what type of girl?"

By the time Tori has time to say anything else the girl is already making her way down the street. Tori sighs and gets up from the ground.

Driving doesn't seem like a good idea at the moment so she decides to walk her way to what ever bar she may find along the road. Then she does.

She finally takes off the shades, sits on one of the stools and talks to the bartender who's watching the news. Which is actually about the scene Tori created at the concert "Can I get a neat glass of Vodka Please?"

"The bar is closed you won't be getting any-" the bartender looks back and forth from the TV to Tori "Oh my God V2! I'm a big fan"

"Thanks, so can I get my drink please?"

"I'm so sorry but the bar is closed tonight. The father of the owner passed away" he says.

"Okay so please tell me any other bar which is near this area"

And so the bartender tells Tori about the bar 2 blocks away "But it isn't really your type of a place"

"It's okay I don't care what type of a place it is…thanks" she says as she puts the shades back on again and gets out.

* * *

The bar isn't that bad as that guy made it sound. There are drinks and there's live music. However the singer goes unnoticed as she or he hasn't started playing yet.

When Tori finally get's what she needs; a drink. She chugs it down like someone who has drank water after 3 days. It's like she can't live without having it anymore. Just like her father…

She's about to order another one but stops as she recognizes the lyrics of the song being sung. It's her song; however that isn't the reason why she gets up from the seat and follows the sound. It's the girl who sings it, the same girl Tori almost killed. But that's not the reason either.

It's her voice and the way she turned Tori's rock/ pop song more into something entirely different, but in such a beautiful way.

Tori; mesmerized by the girl's voice travels her way up front and stays there watching the girl until the song ends.

She gets on the platform. The girl looks at her and gives her the same 'you're annoying' look she gave the singer in their first meeting, a few hours ago. She ignores her and starts talking to the good looking guy in the Hawaiian shirt. Tori decides it's time to remove the glasses now.

"Beck this is the one I was telling you about. Can you please tell her to go away?" Seeing Beck's wide eyed expression she turns around to face the stranger again, only to get a shock. Now she recognizes her, without the glasses and the hood.

"Oh my God your...your Victoria Vega…and I totally trashed you and now I'm here singing your song" the girl stutters and Tori grins, phased out not really paying attention to what she's really saying "Look please don't sue me"

"Can you come with me? I need to talk to you" before the girl can answer, Tori already pulls her away from everyone else and finds a table at the far corner of the room.

"And I even made you pick up tomatoes and carrots and peas and-" Tori shuts the girl up by putting her fingers on her lips, the girl looks at her dazed but Tori doesn't care.

"What's your name?" Tori takes her hand back.

"Jade" she says "Jade West"

"Well Jade. You have an amazing voice"

"But I was just-" Jade starts talking again but is cut off.

"Listen to me please. Look Jade the way you sung my song…it was even better than me. For the first time I realized how many notes I got wrong. But you, you sing it perfectly. It's like you sing with your soul. Like a nightingale" Tori puts her hand on Jade's shoulders which makes the pale girl squirm.

"I don't get you…What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that come with me and I'll make you a star" Tori's glassy eyes stare deep into Jade's icy blue ones.

"You're joking right?" Jade laughs.

"I don't joke when it comes to music" Tori's tone changes from friendly to serious in a second "I'm leaving for New York tomorrow and-"

Robbie comes out of no where and starts shouting at the singer hysterically, coming in between the two artists "What the hell Tori! I found my car crashed in a tree a few blocks away" he starts pulling Tori toward the exit.

"Listen I will be coming back…I give you my word!" Tori's shouts echo in the now almost empty bar "Hey wait I'm not done talking to Jade over there" she screams at Robbie who doesn't listen and keeps dragging her away.

"Your way too drunk Tor, I'm not letting you do anything" Robbie says as he finally gets Tori to the car and shoves her in it.

Back inside, Jade almost decides to stop Tori from leaving and go to complete their talk. She even stands up but is stopped by Beck "She's drunk Jade. Haven't you seen the news, she's a wreck. Leave her; she was lying. She won't come back"

"But she's not just any person Beck. She can make my dreams come true, what if she's telling the truth and will be coming back?" Jade says.

"She was way too drunk. Even if she wasn't lying, she probably won't be remembering anything by tomorrow"

"Yeah you're probably right" Jade sighs. Trying to believe Tori won't be coming back. _But why does it feel like she will?_ Jade thinks

* * *

_**So how was it? It's kind of out of my comfort zone. Thanks for reading and review if you want to see more from this story. The next chapter of Spider girl will be up once I come back from my trip after a few days. Goodbye :)**_


End file.
